


Sexy time 😫

by HeeHooGongoozler



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor has a horse dick, I might do a real skut, I’m not open for suggestions, M/M, actors toes, anyways I might write real smut at some point, joke, skut? Tf, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeHooGongoozler/pseuds/HeeHooGongoozler
Summary: Actor Mark rails DamienTHIS IS A JOKE
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor & Actor Mark (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sexy time 😫

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE DJDMD

Actor Mark looked over at Damien, who was sitting in a corner not saying anything 

Suddenly Mark pushed him down and fucked him

The end ☺️


End file.
